Making And Mixing Their Luck With Love
by 2017's Stardust Warrior
Summary: Years Pass and yet the only woman who James had a strong connection with is the NSA agent Jinx who James now calls her Gia a two-shotter on the past and their honeymoon. M for a reason. James & Jinx COMPLETE!
1. Learning To Compromise

Author's Note: I must be breaking firsts here as nobody made a fic with this couple yet. Here is another two-shotter. After analyzing every Bond girl there was only 2 that I think fitted best for him, Wai Lin and Jinx and for this I chose Jinx. But anyway I was almost about to leave this story title less but I found a title for this one-shotter. Anyways, Enjoy.

Making And Mixing Their Luck With Love

Chapter 1

Learning And Willing To Compromise

"Do you James Bond, take Giacinta Johnson, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Giacinta Johnson, take James Bond to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

007 Agent James Bond never thought he be doing this kind of thing due to the fact of luck he has with women. The 00 British agent with the ability to handle weapons, Cars, and of course women finally fell hard again. When James started his very first mission, he fell in love with a married woman named Vesper Lynd whose husband was kidnapped but while she also fell for James she knew that she couldn't hurt him and she knew that she wasn't right for him. She sacrificed herself to protect him. Yet when she was underwater and James was trying to save her, she knew somehow along the future she could be James' downfall, so she ended up wanting to drown. Ever since then, James developed a cold personality to those who did him wrong. Pretty much the reason why his future relationships didn't seem to last. Especially when Natalya Simonova figured James out.

*flashback*

 _"How can you act like this? How can you be so cold?"_

 _"It's what keeps me alive."_

 _"No... It's what keeps you alone."_

*end flashback*

As James continued on with his missions he still came across women of many types and personalities never has a woman he met resisted him in the end.

But in this particular mission when he was chasing Graves to stop him In which Graves was seemingly murdered, His father General Moon had Bond arrested and would have kept him there for life if M hadn't traded them Zao, a friend of Graves for him. Upon seeking to get against the two who had his people at MI6 burn him. He came across Giacinta Johnson. In which she goes by her nickname Jinx, for the reason why her relationships don't last because she was born on some month in which the 13th was a Friday. During that one heated night of passionate sex, James let his hormones rage when having sex with Jinx. Since he spent 14 months plus not being touched by a woman let alone be in a bed with one he kind of wondered after all this time if he could ever keep a woman. When that mission was over and they were in some private cabin in the mountains somewhere, Jinx saw James and kind of wondered could she be James' equal? For two people whose luck on relationships is as bad as they say it was, they felt something incredibly strong. Through the twisting and turning as they struggled to be the one on top, they were fiercely making love like it could be their last time. The moaning and groaning the entwining of their limbs, the feeling of their needs, all combined to be the greatest passion they could ever feel, and the orgasm they shared makes that moment all the while worth living.

After returning the diamonds to Africa, James with the helicopter they took from Graves' plane. brought Jinx back to the USA upon reaching NSA headquarters, he and Jinx shared a moment but James noticed that a tear from Jinx's eye escaped her and fell freely yet rapidly on her face.

"Jinx?" James asked.

"Never have I met a man who had the same kind of luck in relationships as I. Yet the sex we had feel like we could have eternity with each other."

"I'd be lying if I were to tell you that I don't feel the same way. Yet the time we shared reminded me of someone I know who felt the same way."

"What happened to her?"

"She ended up taking her own life."

Jinx shedder more tears as she finally come to realize that she's beginning to become very fond of James. James aware of this gives her one last kiss before they looked at each other.

"It's been a pleasure, James. Come and find me when you finally learn to compromise."

"I will."

"For now it's either see you in the mere future, or goodbye James Bond."

Jinx soon left the helicopter heading back into headquarters and James went back to MI6. He thought long and hard about what she said. When he was with Vesper he was willing to compromise with her, but after seeing her take her own life by drowning not only did his personality changed, but he never compromised to anyone nor anything again. As he keeps on lingering about his past missions and women he was with, he could hear Natalya's voice over and over.

 _It's what keeps you alone._

Years went by and James had went on more life threatening missions and saving women. Somewhere along the line he had came across Natalya walking alone without her husband. When he met up with her they looked at each other.

"James." Natalya said.

"Natalya."

"It has been a while."

"Yes it has." James smiled and Natalya could only wonder why. "Vesper Lynd was the first woman I've ever compromised with she was caring and kind. But at the time she was married to another man. She couldn't wait until the coast was clear to be reunited with her husband. Realizing she was still facing death, she ended herself by drowning underwater right in front of me. She was protecting me."

"So... What does that have to do..."

"That's why I was acting so cold towards terrorists, leading to your analysis of why it keeps me alone. Vesper was the first woman I've ever loved. I've changed after seeing her die."

There was a long pause after that, but Natalya had much of a soft spot for James now.

"That day after I told you when your coldness is what keeps you alone, and you kissed me, the reason I returned the kiss was that I cared for you well enough and I didn't want to see you get hurt. In fact I think at that time I may have loved you."

"And yet my coldness made me blind to see it."

"You are a very good man James, if only then have you let go of the past things would have been different. However I'm still married."

"I know and I don't want this to become what I just went through with Vesper. But I need to thank you for understanding. Because of you, I was beginning to learn how to compromise again, and upon being in prison, I had some serious time to think about everything. Before you ask only reason why I was in prison was because I was betrayed."

Natalya soon began to smile as well.

"Well thank you. I hope you make someone very happy."

"I will. Take care of yourself and your husband."

James could hug Natalya and yet Natalya wanted James to hug her, but James was always a gentleman to her. So to keep it friendly and casual they only shook hands. James returned to MI6 to tell M he soon will be resigning when he doesn't know. But as he went on more missions, he saw Jinx once again. The odds were certainly stacked against them that they would see each other again, but to their luck they beat those surmountable odds, As they saw each other again in a hotel in Victoria, Australia. Jinx was surprised to see James again and has even shed tears. She was just as beautiful as ever when he saw her the last time only this time her hair grew a bit as she had a short bob hairstyle.

"What are you doing here?"

"I found you. It's out of sheer coincidence that our missions have us rejoined here."

James soon grabbed her and kissed her fiercely as she could only be confused as to why he was kissing her like this but minutes into it it seems that she was finally able to have James because she was going to ask him.

"James what are you doing?"

"I'm willing to compromise."

"Oh, James...!"

Minutes later after the taking off of clothes, they were at it again, thrusting as how they missed each other for them to have bad luck in relationships, they soon compromised on making their own luck by keeping this relationship and drown each other in their love. Jinx shed more tears as she was finally found by a man who finally learn and willing how to compromise again. James began to shed a tear as well. Never has a woman made him shed a test until now. When they finally had yet another orgasm Jinx held him tight with her hands scratching his back hard and her legs entwined with his. After another orgasm. They collapsed with James on top he got close to Jinx's ear and whispered.

"I love you, Gia."

"What's wrong with calling me Jinx?"

"I don't consider you to be bad luck. I don't believe in superstitions."

"But I..."

"Let go of your past."

Jinx could only cry softly as she understood what James meant but yet she finally accepted letting go what mattered to them was right now.

"Do you still..."

"Jinx, Gia, Giacinta, it doesn't matter as long as I'm with you always."

"I'll make sure you're with me always."

"I love you too, James."

As they spent more time having sex it was clear that they finally became a couple one that could overcome any obstacle, making their own luck and mixing it with love just to increase the chances. When it was over, they slept peacefully in each other's arms.

After their mission was over it was known to James that Jinx who James now calls her Gia, was resigning from NSA and as the months went by they got engaged which led to where they are now being minutes away from being Mr. & Mrs. Bond.

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you Mr. James and Mrs. Giacinta Bond. You may kiss your bride."

James kissed his newlywed wife with all the love and passion he could summon and Gia gave him just as much. As they headed to their limo heading for their honeymoon somewhere in South America they kept on kissing each other until Gia asked him something.

"So James, who do I talk to about Frost's job?"

James could only smile as he looked at her and until they got to the airport they kept on kissing each other to celebrate their marriage it was known then that neither of them had bad luck, it was just bad experiences.

Author's Note: Part two will be up soon. Be looking for it. If you like it please leave a review.


	2. Unconditional Love

Author's Note: Well of course it's been a while but here it is the second half of this two shotter. So enjoy the good second part. Oh and those who get confused about "Gia," read the previous chapter.

Disclaimer: you already know.

Chapter 2

Unconditional Love

After the wedding Gia was now a member of MI6 she didn't get Miranda's job but she got one similar to it. And yet in due time she would reach 00 status. But for now it was. James, Gia, and and 3X007 days of them spending it in Greece.

While at Greece, they were able to make the most out of it by heading to the beach where they would be wind surfing, jet skiing, and swimming together mostly but sometimes James and Gia would sit on the beach watching each other swim. After all, James love the magnificent view of his new wife.

Next they were able to visit a vineyard to taste the wine of course there they had a sudden moment as they looked at each other.

"How can any women resist staying with you." Gia asked.

"Well some were dead and some wanted to go back to their normal lives."

"Yet besides you being a stud, you are a good man of course."

"Yet this good man married you."

"But yet you didn't tell me your flaws. But not to worry I'll find out."

"You didn't tell me yours either."

"I told you one."

"That is?"

"I don't like being tied down."

"Well that's just one."

"Yes."

"They'll be more."

"Not to worry... Babe." Gia placed her hand on his face. "If you can handle my flaws I'll be more that happy to handle yours." They soon gave each other a long passionate kiss before finishing their glasses of wine. After they had dinner they went to the hotel that they were staying in with the honeymoon suite. They had dinner with Gia finishing up her drink yet James was curious.

"Your favorite?"

"Jungle Juice? Yes."

James took a swig of that himself and was pleased of how it tasted.

"Absolutely astonishing."

"But?"

"Allow me to show you a drink in which vodka is best used for."

Minutes later the bellman brought up James' favorite drink.

"A Vodka Martini."

"Shaken, not stirred."

"You do realize shaking it dulls all the other ingredients from it."

"Not everything have to taste rich."

"I see." Gia finishes the rest of the martini before James could French her passionately. "So how do you want your wife to do you, shaken or stirred?"

"How I like my drink."

With that, they began to kiss passionately before the clothes began to fly. Which included James' shirts and Gia's black and white dress with matching heels. Even her lingerie was black and white as it had like a yin-yang design. Once they became naked their sex was just like their first encounter. Rough and deep like they haven't had any in years or close to it. As Gia was on top of James. She was grinding James hard, this made James give out a few groans as she kept on going up and down.

"You love that didn't you James?"

"You are just too good, Gia."

"You could have had more. But you like it when I shake, not stir."

"Oh, you've got to be joking."

Soon after James was willing to give her a piece of his mind by rolling the over so that he was on top of her. James took the opportunity to grab her wrists and cross them over so they her left hand was feeling on her right butt cheek and vice versa.

"James! You know I don't like being tied down."

"Then don't think of it that way."

Gia could only smile.

"Nice try James. Now could you please let me go?"

"What if I like it like this."

"Fine. Have it your way."

Suddenly she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist so that James could feel pain. James winced a bit.

"Okay now I have a problem with this."

Gia's smile got wider.

"Why?" Jinx asked.

"Because another woman I've encountered before I met you just loves squeezing the life out of men, even me."

"So James does have a vulnerable spot."

"Gia..."

"You let go of my arms, I'll let go of your waist."

"Oh one will break soon enough."

"My dislike or your back?"

"Stop acting rough, darling."

"I like it rough Mr. Bond."

"All right then Mrs. Bond."

James then thrust harder and harder into her with Gia barely matching his thrusts. The pain and pleasure mixing was getting too intense for them both. Minutes in they were getting close to their orgasms. Yet still they have each other tied.

"Are you ever going to let go of my waist?" James asked.

"Are you ever going to let go of my arms?"

"I would need to spill myself somewhere once I come otherwise you end up being a mother early."

"Would you do that to your wife now?"

James really wanted to become a father but not at this time he really wanted Gia to have a full time job working by his side at MI6. Getting close James whispered in Gia's ear.

"If I let go will you grind me?"

"I'll do that and so much more! Go deeper, I'm close to coming!"

"Me too."

James had let go of her arms and Gia rapidly rubbed on his back as they kissed each other. Once Gia had her orgasm she let go of his waist and James pulled out as he was having his orgasm too he spilled his juices all over her body, breasts included. As he rubbed it on her, Gia smiled. Once he leaned down to press his body to hers they looked at each other for a while. Lost in their moment, they realized that even through the the hardships relationship wise, they were able to take their luck and mix it with this overwhelming love. Without another though they soon frenched each other and Gia flipped them so that she was on top. She began grinding on him hard and deep while keeping his gaze on him. As the pleasure was building up, Gia was planting love bites all over him. James was groaning intensely at this as he began to plant love bites on her neck in return. Soon it was time, Gia was now to her next orgasm.

"James! Oh...!"

"Go ahead darling."

"Oh, baby!"

Gia did indeed have an intense orgasm and collapsed on top of James and they soon looked at each other with caring eyes. They shared a silent moment until James spoke up.

"You bad girl."

"What?"

"You think you can get another orgasm and I can't?"

"Oh no. I'm making sure you get yours."

Gia was able to get James off soon by stroking his shaft minutes soon after he had his orgasm for the second time. After the orgasm Gia cuddled close to James and they held each other close.

"Are we happy now?" Gia said seductively.

"Very. Are you?"

"I couldn't be more happier."

"Neither can I."

"So what happens now?"

"We live of course, and fight, and love one another."

"Of course, I know that."

"Then what do you mean?"

"What is next for us while we are here for the next 20 days?"

"As long as I'm with you, being able to tell you everyday of our honeymoon and after that I love you, I don't care what comes next for us unless our next objective to this mission of a marriage is to have kids."

"Consider Objective B: Complete... Baby."

"Your speaking my language."

"I love you too, James Bond."

"Well I love you more Giacinta Bond."

"I love you most."

They were able to spend 3 more minutes kissing before they slept in each other's arms. After this one night of passionate consummation, they felt like they were able to take on anything. Months after they were able to complete more missions some with Jinx returning briefly to help her former team in the NSA.

7 years after they were living a part time MI6 life as they settled down with their 5 year old boy by the name of Ivan Bond. James would loved the idea of having a James Bond Jr. But for now it seems that the world was okay with one 007 Agent with that exact name. And of course Gia agreed with it as well, after all they were mixing and making their own luck with their love for each other.


End file.
